I dare you
by Nefariously
Summary: The next dare was Kanda's... Anyone want any popcorn while watching Allen have some fun? Final chapter up. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writing something crazy and pointless!!!**

------------------------------------------------------

Kanda hated moyashi. Simple as that. He hated his stupid kind-hearted ways. He hated his idiotic smile that was always implanted on his face. He hated everything about him.

Perhaps that was why they always went into arguments. They were usually ended by Lenalee though, who simply couldn't stand the ruckus they made.

However, one day, the fight was especially bad...

'How many times do I have to tell you to not to rush when you attack the damned akuma?! Look at what happened now! You practically destroyed the whole building!'

They were at a mission in Denmark and it wasn't going very well. They had being sent to check out some paranormal events but all they had found was a couple of kids playing jokes all around the city. Kanda had nearly sliced them all up for wasting his time if it was not for Allen.

And that got Kanda VERY pissed off with Allen. You can probably imagine the radiant face Allen must have put up when the akuma came. In fact, he was so happy to get away from a fuming Kanda that he simply shot at every akuma he saw, regardless of where it was.

How sad that they happened to be inside a hotel…

'Well, it's not my fault!!! It's you who's so scary! I had to go away… and…' but the mistake was made. He had blamed it on the terrifying Kanda. Kanda growled his fury and lashed out everywhere, destroying the whole hotel and Allen tried to get out of his way – which also helped destroyed the hotel.

After Kanda calmed down a bit and saw the mess, he then started panicking. Inside, of course. For they had recked the hotel. Literally. The people had to evacuate and there were some rumours floating around that there were two ghosts fighting each other.

When they got back to HQ, they found a furious Komui waiting for them outside. He was wearing a huge scowl and both Kanda and Allen knew that they were going to be in big trouble.

'What… simply What gave you the right to blast the hotel up into shreds!!???? The repair cost will go into your salary!'

Then, his whole expression changed. He broke into a wide grin which looked ridiculously malicious. They felt that they were treading in dangerous grounds here. They all knew what would happen when he looked like that.

'And as extra punishment… you will both be forced into a game of dares!'

Kanda and Allen both sweatdropped. Trust Komui to twist this into ways that would only benefit the idiot chief monitor. Oh god, what rules have he made for this?

'All exorcists, including bookman, Lenalee and Lavi and yourselves, of course, will be able to dare you two's with whatever they, or you like. Time limit: zero.'

Although his explanation was confusing, they got the gist of it. And they did NOT like it. Kanda swore under his breath and looked away, furious at Komui while Allen also looked the other way, worried at what Kanda would dare him.

'What's wrong? This should actually be fun for you two!'

Yeah sure.

---------------------------------------

A few days passed and the news started to spread about the dares. Quite a lot of people felt jealous of the exorcists, for who wouldn't want to be able to dare Kanda to do something without getting sliced up by mugen?

The exorcists were ecstatic about it, especially Lavi. Kanda seriously didn't want to think about what he would dare him. Today was day of the first dare and it would be his go first to dare Allen. At least there is one upside towards this. He gets to kill Allen slowly and painfully without any consequences.

His mouth curled into a small evil grin and he slowly made his way towards the hall where all the finder, exorcists and scientists were waiting. Today would be an interesting day indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Who can guess what Kanda's dare for Allen is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guessed what Kanda's dare for poor lil Allen is! Or am I just transparent? TT **

**Meh, on with the story.**

-------------------------------------------------

The cafeteria was devoid of it's usual chairs and tables lined up for exorcists and finder's to use. Instead, they have all been pushed into the hallway. Allen had absolutely no idea why but he helped Buzz and other finders push it out anyway. He also wondered why they kept on shooting him sympathetic looks as if today was his last day to live ever.

After all, he knew today was the dare but… so what? He'll get on with what Kanda tells him to do and move on… right? Ok, so if truth was to be told, no he didn't think that he'll ever get over it but that wasn't the point. Why would Komui – for it was obviously that he was responsible for this – decide to use the hall for a venue?

And why would anyone make such a big deal out of it anyway? Why couldn't he do it in a small room with only Komui watching and then get over it?

Ok, maybe he was in denial here. Who the hell was he talking to, he was going to die and he knew it. End of sentence.

---------------------------------------------------

By 8 pm, the hall was decorated will balloons, colourful streamers were decorated on the walls and a big banner reading: Good Luck, Allen. Jerry really strained himself in making all the party food and it was loaded into 3 tables joined together. People were flooded into the hall, eating, drinking and chatting about Allen's fate.

Oh God, Allen could bet that Komui wasn't thinking about this as a way of punishment. It was more like a source of entertainment for everyone else apart from Allen.

Well, there was one other person who disliked this. Kanda was sitting by himself, his legs crossed. Sure, he wanted to torture Allen but he hated… absolutely hated big crowds and loud noises. He kept on wondering when in the world that stupid bunny of a man Komui would come. This was pissing him off more and more.

'Yuu-chan!' said a deliriously annoying voice. Kanda turned to glare at the other rabbit, Lavi. 'I told you not to call me that… how many time's again?' he growled dangerously. Lavi, as usual, didn't get the point to zip it and get lost.

Instead he threw his arms around Kanda and started asking him about his dare. 'Ne, Kanda, what are you planning? I'm so excited!'

Kanda's hands twitched and lurked dangerously close to mugen.

Finally, after Lavi nearly got sliced up, Komui made an entrance with Lenalee by his side, rolling her eye's at her brother. Kanda peeled Lavi's arms off him and strode towards the man. This was so annoying…

Allen also saw this and stopped talking to Toma, gulping a bit. Komui walked onto the stage that was also installed just for tonight. 'Ladies and gentlemen,' he said in that annoying voice of his. 'Today is the day Allen get's murdered by the Kanda, or also know as the great bars-'

He stopped there, when he saw Kanda reach for his katana. He didn't want to be chopped up today, the great day. 'Could Kanda and Allen proceed to the stage,' he said instead in his best 'microphone man' voice. Many people found that it quite suited him. Especially Reever, who was watching in the sidelines.

The two said boys stepped onto the stage, one extremely nervous and one with a indifferent façade. All the finders and exorcists were looking at them now, all silent. 'So,' whispered Komui creepily, making Reever swoon and giving Allen the shivers. 'What is the dare?'

Kanda glared at all the staring eye's, all on him, including Allen's and rolled his eye's in annoyance. They were so going to be entertained with this. 'Moyashi,' he said lazily looking at him straight into his eye's. Everybody held their breath, their hearts thumping…

'I dare you to be my slave for the rest of the day and tomorrow. And I dare you to not tell ANYONE about what's going to happen tonight in my bedroom.'

That was it. He had said the magic words. The whole room burst into outraged fury, absolutely enraged. He had just made their entertainment disappear, just like that! Lenalee was breathing in relief that Kanda hadn't made Allen do something horrible and Komui was crying in disappointment. Only Lavi remembered the last part of Kanda's speech. He smirked at the visions that were appearing in his head.

He would get the full version someday.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Isn't Lavi a pervert? Oh and yes, for some reason I'm gonna include a **_**bit**_** of Reever/Komui. Can somebody guess what Kanda's gonna do to Allen in his room? Hah, I bet you can't guess it this time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, here comes nothing!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

As Kanda led a shaking Allen out of the hall and into his rather dusty room. He couldn't be bothered to clean it and whoever came into his room without permission was basically dead meat.

He could hear a few people following him but he didn't quite care. Follow him if they wanted to. His room would be firmly shut anyway. He looked at the quivering Allen underneath the iron shackles also known as his hands and he raised his eyebrows. Just what did he think was going to happen to him?

Not that he didn't like to see him suffer at his hands…

Kanda frowned as he realised that was a masochistic thought. Well whatever. Who cares about the stupid beansprout anyway. He let go of Allen when they got to his room and proceeded to unlock it. He could see that Allen was simply itching to run away. In fact, as soon as Kanda finished unlocking the door, Allen sprinted away, as lightly as he could. As he turned towards a corner, he saw the glare that Kanda was giving him and he stopped.

'Hehe,' he said weakly, smiling a bit. Another glare from Kanda made him scurrying back. Kanda wordlessly opened the door and motioned for Allen to go in first. He obeyed, looking at him fearfully. 'Che,' he muttered, and closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Now as you know, a few people had followed Kanda back into his room. Well, Ok, that was a slight underestimation. Let's just say, the whole population of the order followed Kanda back into his room. You can probably imagine how small the door is and you can also probably imagine how many people lived in the dark order.

Ok, now try imagine all these people crowding around the single door, trying to listen to what is happening inside. And not to mention trying to do it secretly. So, who can guess just how successful they were?

But let's not get into this too much. After about 10 minutes of swearing, shuffling, pushing and more swearing, they finally managed to sort themselves out and be quiet enough to listen to the going on of the room of terror.

A first they could hear nothing at all. Then they could hear a soft moaning and a rather big thump. The people crowding outside leaned in closer. Then, as if the radio had suddenly being turned on, they could hear very… very clearly.

'Mmm… Ah… No Kanda…'

Lenalee, who happened to be quite close to the door (with the help of Komui, of course) blushed at the sound of this and Komui blocked her sister's ears, wanting her to stay, 'pure.' Tch, the idiot hadn't realised what she had in store for Allen and Kanda's dare. Then, he would know that no, she was NOT pure.

'Stop moving, you bloody idiot.'

That was definitely Kanda's voice. A few people shuddered at the rough treatment that Allen was probably going through. 'I can't help it! It's hurts- ahhhh! Uhnnn… Oh god…'

Now the mind of these perverts were working overtime, sending bright, colourful, detailed images of what might be happening inside the room. It sent nosebleeds to a few members of the male population and quite a few swoons in the female. (Lenalee managed to run away from Komui and simply merge away into the crowd…)

After about an hour later, the members of the orders were starting to go slightly deranged. As the shows proceeded, they heard more thumps, moans, cry's and startled and groans. From the 'stop!' and the 'No, Kanda, I don't want this…' They gathered that Kanda was raping poor Allen.

Funny thing though... No one stopped him…

-------------------------------------------------------------

You would probably think that the order had much better things to do than stay outside THE bedroom all night, with some people keeping an ear on and others sleeping outside. But, I'm sad to say, is what happened that night.

Sometime in the night, everybody found that the noises suddenly stopped and for some reason or other, they all decided against leaving the bedroom door. (Apart from Toma, who was probably the most innocent)

In the morning, everyone was asleep and Allen, took a little peak outside and attempted to sneak out. Sadly, just as he was turning a corner, Lavi woke up among the pile of sleeping bags. He looked at Allen up and down and…

'OH MY GOD ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Is my writing that bad? TT Oh well… I'll still continue it but if it's really that bad then I'll stop. But for the next chapters, anyone want Yullen? – says this between sobs - **


	4. Chapter 4

**You probably guessed what's gonna happen. I went all fangirly over this!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

From the scream that Lavi produced, everyone in the order woke up in a rather abrupt manner. In other words, they woke up pissed and wondering why the hell they were outside Kanda's room. But as they saw the reason of being rudely awakened, all of these thoughts got pushed out of their minds.

Who wouldn't, if you saw a little lithe Allen, dressed up in a hot pink frilly maids dress which was ridiculously short, and blushing furiously. As their eye's travelled to Allen's hair, they widened to the point of looking – literally – like saucepans. For it was bleached pink, and tied into tiny little pigtails.

And if that wasn't shocking enough, Allen, the most polite and the most purest boy, cough cough was wearing see through black stockings, AND a garter belt to top it all off.

Varying degree's of shock, and nosebleeds were seen in the hallway that day. Just as Allen was going to make a breakthrough out of this, Lavi, shouted, 'AFTER HIM!!!!!'

Now poor Allen had the whole order, well, nearly, because somehow or other Komui managed to keep Lenalee fastened to a railing. He was probably going to get 10 knocks on the forehead with that clipboard for that.

'Why… the… hell… do… I… always… get… into… these… situations,' Allen muttered between gasps for air.

He was, of course referring to the Komurin incident, where it had also chased him all over the order. Now imagine the same thing, except with the whole order, save for Lenalee, in place of Komurin. Now that Allen came to think about it, he would rather have another Komurin expedition than have these weirdo's who were supposed to be followers of God, tailing him with love hearts for eye's.

'NOOOO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!' he cried as Lavi finally caught his leg and tripped him over.

------------------------------------------------------------

Now Kanda, who had been having a very good night, with Allen's nearly full body message (Kanda: Che, like he would even dare to go further) Not to mention the strangely satisfying motion of seeing the cute little beansprout tied to his bed. His eye's had practically watered at the thought of him having that tiny dog collar wrapped around his neck…

In the end, he had untied him of course, to do his message but god, the sight of that was simply adorable…

No wait… what had he just said in his mind?

He shook his head, and sat up, leaning against the pillow. Seeing Allen nowhere around, he took it that he had run away. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a huge crashing sound right outside his room.

'No! Stop this, Lavi, Reever… Oh no… not you too!' rang a shrill voice outside. Kanda raised an eyebrow and swung the door open. He was expecting something, yes but he wasn't expecting a messed up Allen, with 20 people hugging every part of his body they can latch onto. Nor was he expecting the pile of blood on the floor. But what he was expecting was Lavi taking pictures at every angle possible.

God, the order didn't even have the self control of a starved cat. Kanda expertly took one of Allen's ruined pigtails and tugged the screaming boy out of the crowd. He looked at Allen up and down and shook his head. 'You got all your makeup and dress dirty,' he said.

Allen bit his lip but didn't say anything, looking nervously into his face. In truth, he was actually relieved that Kanda had pulled him out of the crowd. Now one would bother him now… apart from Kanda of course. He stared at Allen for a little while longer. Allen felt like simply getting swallowed by the ground, since when did Kanda become so good at glaring?

'Sorry to interrupt you guys, but-'

Lenalee stopped when Kanda's glare was suddenly directed at her. She secretly wondered why the hell he was so angry (Nah, in truth, he not. He's over the moon!) but decided wisely not to ask. 'Um… well, I think you should stop now because… um… Kanda's dare from Allen is tomorrow…'

At this, Allen did a major personality change. His lips curled into a sadistic smile and wild images popped up in his head. Yup. None of them were pretty.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Hohohohoho. Lucky… Lucky Yuu… But soon not so lucky!!! It's time for Allen's revenge!!!! **

**P.S. I have a speech due tomorrow, a science test on Tuesday, a geometry assessment of Wednesday, a major Japanese assessment on Thursday. If I post any fics before Thursday, feel free to flame me. No, not constructive criticism. Flame. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yatta! Finally I can get my perverted mind into beautiful things like Allen and Kanda! Ohoho, who wants a shirtless Kanda!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Kanda was not naïve. No, he was far from naïve. And so, that was why he knew that his death sentence was today. He thought it was rather obvious that Allen wasn't as innocent as he seemed. He was wiser to think that Allen would let this chance to slip him past. One could still hope though.

This time, Komui knew better than to hold a huge ceremony because of this. So instead, he gathered Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman and only a few finders. The rest, who were all unintentionally interested, gathered outside the hall, pressing their ears to the door. For some reason or other, the whole order decided to leave their jobs and to listen to the big announcement. 

By 6 pm, Kanda had abandoned his training with mugen and proceeded into the designated room. He found Allen, Komui and the other's waiting for him but didn't even raise an eyebrow at their punctuality. He just wanted to finish this stupid thing. He didn't even register the whole order hiding behind a wall while he was going in.

After they had all been sorted, Allen was the first to speak. He took a deep breath - 'Um… I need a lot of people for this so do you mind if we do this outside?' 

Lenalee cocked her head to the side, confused. Komui grinned widely and obliged. Kanda was simply bored and annoyed. So they filed out, followed by the finders. 'You guys can come out now. I'm sure that Komui didn't mind if you listened in the first place,' he said reasonably. 

Kanda snorted in response. 'Will you hurry up?' he asked irritably. Allen smirked, amused. 'Very well then, I shall get to the point.' Kanda simply rolled his eye's. 'I dare you… to hand me mugen…'

The response was immediate. Kanda's eye's widened in the shock and his hand flew to the said katana. He hissed and made a small choking noise form the back of his throat. It was Allen's turn to raise an eyebrow. Although everybody knew that mugen was the most prized possession, it still was a surprise.

Talk about touchy.

'Well?' he said evilly. 'Hand it over.'

The majority of the people who were standing and watching realised just why they were needed. For the one's that didn't, well, they will soon enough. Kanda growled but resigned for the worst. He had made Allen wear that embarrassing dress after all… 

He took a deep breath and – with shaking fingers – gave the hilt of mugen to Allen. Oh god, he could not believe he was doing this, and in front of an audience no less. Oh yes. His mind suddenly clicked. Why had Allen wanted an audience…?

His question was answered when Allen suddenly snatched mugen from his arms. Yes. Kanda saw his mistake now… Oh god please don't let this be happening…

'Get him!' Allen roared and ran off, leaving Kanda to get mobbed by the crowd. 'The stupid stinking barstard,' was all Kanda could remember before he blacked out.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, all I can do for today. Test's and paper's have been really stressful, besides, it late at night now. But because it's the Easter long weekend, I'll update more and more and more! Anyways, guess what Allen and the other's are going to do to Yuu chan all defenceless. wink **


	6. Chapter 6

sighs Alright

**This is part two of Kanda's dare I guess…**

Allen was currently holding mugen in his arms. 

To many people, this could have meant the end of the world. Nobody… NOBODY took Kanda's beloved sword from his possession. It was something that was simply not done. 

But Kanda was sitting unconscious on a wooden chair, bound tightly by rope. So he could do nothing. That was the way Allen liked it. He surveyed the older boy with interest. The finders and other exorcist looked in confusion. He had been doing this for ages now.

But then, Allen snapped his finger's and guffawed out loud. 'I know just what to do,' he announced. The other's listened in anticipation. 'Komui, you had several exorcists go into several undercover, right?' Komui nodded slowly, not really understanding. 'So…' he continued, 'you must have someone to… well… dress them up, kinda… right?'

Komui looked at him in shock, along with the other's that were listening. Just how serious was Allen in this exactly? He was willing to let an expert to dress him up just for the sake of the dare? If it was for anybody else, Komui would have said no. But seeing as it was his favourite little exorcist, not to mention the fact that the target was Kanda… 

'Alright!' he said brightly, 'when do you want him here?'

'As soon as possible,' Allen answered.

'You can expect him within 2 hours then,' said Komui.

With the preparations set, the order left, along with Komui and Allen. They couldn't untie Kanda, for he might wake up and well… destroy the whole of Headquarters looking for mugen. Or maybe he'll find mugen and destroy headquarters in his fury of waking up and finding mugen not by his side. Either, they were all doomed if Kanda was let loose – dare or no dare.

The specialist was apparently not a undercover specialist. Instead, Komui had chosen a make up artist. Not that Allen minded. He had always wanted to know what Kanda would look like outside his trademark exorcist coat. Not to mention the fact that he wanted to know what lay beneath those bandages…

'So what is it dat you vanted?' he asked, with a rather heavy German accent. Allen liked him and the way he spoke. 'Well… I'm not sure…' Allen said uncertainly. He had no idea what the man could do. Or what he will or wouldn't do. Like what were his limits?

Well… he will soon find that he didn't have any.

'Vould you like him dressed up as Kinky or cute?' he asked lazily. Allen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Kanda… cute? Those two simply don't go into the same sentence. But still… 'Is there a way to have both?' asked Allen with his best kitty cat eye's. The man looked a bit uneasy. 'I have tried dat, yes. But… I have never met this… boy? You say? I do not know how it vill turn out.'

'Please?' asked Allen. The man simply melted in that gaze. (A/N: Who wouldn't? He's so damn cute) 

'Alvight. I vill try.' He was still a bit reluctant. 'But… you can't look at him until I'm finished. Ok?' 

Allen nodded. 'How long will you be?' 

'It's only a dress up. No make up. Oh but… do you mind the hair?' he asked. Allen smiled happily. 'Yeah, you can do whatever you want to his hair. Heh, in fact, it'll be better if you concentrate on it a bit.' The man raised an eyebrow. Allen knew what he was thinking, but he had a feeling that the make up artist would enjoy messing up Kanda's hair.

He certainly would.

'Hmm… Well… including da hair, den it should be about an hour. Can you show me this boy?' he asked. Allen nodded and leaded the way towards the room they had put the still unconscious Kanda in. When the make up artist saw him, his face brightened up and he nodded efficiently.

'Mmm… Can I have your permission to dress him in eixpleiciet clothes?' he asked, twirling his fingers in a circle. Allen didn't quite understand. 'Eixpleiceit…?' he said the word slowly, rolling it on his tongue. 'Oh! Explicit!'

Now Allen didn't know quite what to do. Should he say yes and get revenge while at the same time enjoy it? Should he say no just to prove that he wasn't a pervert? Oh god… 'Um… yeah I guess but it is… going to be… 'MA' rated?' 

Wait… did he just say yes? 

The man shook his head. 'No… just a bit tight… that's all.' 

**This chapter took a long time… for me anyway. I don't quite feel up to humour these days. Well… not really humour, just a bit light-hearted I guess. And anyway… all you brilliant reader's are getting bored, ne? Thnx for ur support anyways! Who knows, I might update tomorrow all happy! laughs**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello guys

**A/N: Hello guys! Here is part 3 of Kanda's dare! And… I think I'll have to raise the rating. Just a bit… I don't think there is anything strictly M rated. I think...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kanda woke up feeling a strange itch in his hair. He struggled in the chair but found he was still bound. Those barstards…

He felt a bit strange and somehow a bit tight in his pants yet at the same time a bit exposed. He wished he could sit up and scratch his hair but the ropes made it purely impossible. Was it just him or were was his hair a bit… heavier…

He could hear a strange shuffling noise and craned his head to take a look. There was a man in his early 30's bending down, looking through what looked like a bag. 'Oi,' Kanda said loudly. The man looked up and his eye's widened. 'Ah… You are awake…it seems…'

Kanda rolled his eye's. Well… what the old man think he was? Asleep and dreaming? Che. 'Untie me,' he ordered. The man winced. 'Ah I can't do that, you see…'

He ran out of the room, leaving Kanda behind, cursing and swearing. A few minutes later, Allen came in, along with Lenalee, Lavi and Komui. The younger one's jaw's dropped while Komui's hands flew to his mouth.

Kanda could see anger in all four of them and had no idea why they would be angry with him. He hadn't done anything wrong had he? In fact, it was THEM who tied him to the damned chair. Poor Kanda… he had no idea what the word lust meant. Well… this didn't really apply to Komui. Yes, he was quite surprised but that doesn't mean that he would fall in love with a 18 year old boy…

'Where's mugen?' he asked coldly, referring to the katana that they had stole. This seemed to stop their jaws from falling to the ground but sadly, just as that happened, a stream of blood dropped down from Allen's nose. Kanda looked at him in a disgust.

'Stupid moyashi getting sick,' he thought. A tiny twinge of concern fluttered across his face but none of them noticed. They were too busy staring to even answer Kanda's question. And that made him quite pissed.

'WOULD YOU MIND UNTYING ME!!' he roared, nearly bursting their eardrums. This woke them up.

Ahem Komui coughed. 'Right. Allen's dare has not finished yet and the second part of the dare is to stay in those clothes for the rest of the day.'

Kanda looked at them in confusion. Clothes…?

He was about to look down but Komui stopped him. He tilted his head and smirked. 'No, not until you get to a mirror.' Kanda scowled, but couldn't kill the man because of the now infuriating ropes. 'Well…' he growled threateningly, 'Untie me then.'

At this Komui sweatdropped. Ok… that was definitely not a good idea to say that… Komui looked at the other's for support but found they had already fled the scene. Traitors. They were probably standing behind the door, listening and ready to run as soon as he was free.

He walked slowly towards him, trying not to look at the glare that was directed straight at him. He undid the knots quickly, and then took a deep breath. 'It's… um… finished?'

Kanda took a deep breath, and then stood, glaring at everything he could see. He banged the door open to reveal a very shocked Allen standing in the doorway. Poor Allen. For one thing, he was staring at a Kanda that looked as if he was itching to murder someone and the other was that this Kanda was wearing… Ohh…

So what does Allen do in this situation? He faints of course.

But just as he was about to fall onto the floor, Kanda caught him on the shoulder's. He cursed under his breath. 'Stupid moyashi…' he muttered. He lifted him up bridal style and fled to his own room. He would accept the dare yes, but that didn't mean he would let everyone ogle at him for the rest of the day because of whatever he was wearing. He still had his pride to think about.

Once in his room, he laid Allen gently on the bed wondering what was wrong with him. He then went into the toilet to have a good look at himself.

His mouth twitched once. His mouth twitched twice. HE WAS GOING TO KILL MOYASHI.

He was wearing skin tight black leather pants that only went only knee length. It was torn in a fashionable way and had a humongous zipper on it's side. A belt with a silver clasp lay on top. The rest of his knee was bare as well as his foot.

He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that match his pants and was equally tight fitting. A voodoo necklace had been placed on his neck and was going to choke him sooner or later. But the thing made him seriously want to murder was his slicked hair.

It was let out and messed into a disarray that certainly didn't look like him. A fluffy pink pair of bunny ear were put there too. It stood out… a LOT with the leather that filled his body. He marched out, preparing to kill him there and then.

Allen was already awake and on the bed, looking around, confused. When he saw Kanda coming out of the bathroom he started drooling again, looking at the shirt which certainly didn't hide Kanda's well developed muscles well. He kept on staring until Kanda stormed in and hit him on the head with the nearest item he could find; a pillow.

'Ow!' he moaned, rubbing his head even though it didn't hurt. He certainly needed something to disturb him from Kanda's body shape and clothes. He felt as if he wanted to take the boy here and now. And… well… quite frankly, that would resolve to him being chopped up into minced meat.

Wait… Allen's mind cogs turned a bit… Kanda didn't have mugen… So he couldn't get chopped up. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't equally as lethal. But still he would have a better chance at it if he - Allen shook his head. Why the hell was he thinking of tactics to screw Kanda… Not to say that it wasn't very tempting…

Oh screw that word…

Ignoring his instinct to run, he leapt on top of the glaring but now surprised boy and pushed him onto the bed. Oh god… What was he doing? He looked down at the wide eyed Kanda. He was so going to get killed now…

But Kanda didn't move. He looked into Allen's lust filled eye's and suddenly he understood the word. He grinned a very un-Kanda like smile and pushed Allen down towards him. He gasped and Kanda took that chance to slip his tongue into Allen's mouth.

Even in his already hazed mind, he could still feel the warmth radiating from him and he let out satisfied moan. He ran his finger's into his hair and crushed his lips on Kanda's in turn, turning the tables drastically. He traced the insides of his mouth, tasting every corner of it.

When they finally parted, Allen leaned on Kanda, panting. But he didn't get to rest. Kanda pounced on him again, with a sexy smirk on his lips. Instead of kissing him of the lips though, he turned to the neck. Laying little butterfly kisses on his exposed skin, Allen only realised then that his coat was on the floor and his t-shirt half open.

Kanda must have took them off while they were kissing. Allen must be very immersed if he hadn't noticed _that_. Honestly. Not allowing that to disturb him, he started on his shirt's zipper. He pulled it down slowly and stared at the muscles that lay underneath. He trail his abs with his finger's. Oh god, they had being oiled.

Aroused, he slipped it off his shoulder's and dropped it onto the floor. He leaned forwards a bit and sank his teeth into Kanda's neck. He moaned, 'It better not leave a mark…' he mumbled.

Allen laughed and licked the slowly reddening spot on his neck. 'I really wish I could untie your hair you know,' he breathed, 'it was really silky before.'

'I think that's the only complaint I have about your looks…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: KK. Done. Did you guys like the ending? I don't, I can't write anything even close to a lime.**

**Oh, one final word on this story; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. Your reviews really helped me through this. I was thinking of not putting the last chapter up… (I thought that I would just ruin it) but… in the end, I guess I still did…**


End file.
